Dorothy the Dinosaur
"Dorothy the Dinosaur" is a Rososaur who's green with bright yellow spots, wears a white floppy hat and a smile. She loves singing with children, singing Romp Bomp a Chomp and running around. She also loves eating roses, and makes lots of rosie recipes, especially rosy tea. She also likes cooking shortnin' bread according to Apples and Bananas. She lives in a pink and purple house with her own Rosy Orchestra and a rose garden in her backyard. She loves to eat roses and dance the ballet. She also loves teddy bears. According to Yummy Yummy, her favourite colour is pink. She was the first Wiggles character to be presented out of the 4 characters. She was introduced in 1991 for appearing on the song Dorothy the Dinosaur, the third song made from The Wiggles. Murray Cook was the first to voice Dorothy, according to Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!. Also, the song Dorothy's Birthday Party reveals the date of her birthday which is November 3. She has also had several songs after her like Romp Bomp a Stomp, Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) and I'm Dorothy The Dinosaur. In Apples and Bananas, we find out she has three children, who we know nothing about (at the moment). Her Catchphrase also inspired a song/dance in 1996. She is the Wiggles most popular character. In fact, so popular, she was spun-off into her own TV series. Actors *Paul Field (1991) *Murray Cook (1991-1992) *Jacqueline Fallon (1992-1994) *Sue McAuley (1994) *Emma Buter (1995-1996) *Megan Bullivant (1996) *Leeanne Ashley (1996-2000) *Corrine O'Rafferty (2001-2002) *Caterina Mete (2003-2004, 2012) *Lyn Moran (2005-2006) *Clare Field (2006, 2012-present) *Emily McGlinn (2007-2008) *Samantha Hibburt (2009-present) *Lauren Hannaford (2012) *Kelly Hamilton (2012) *Emma Watkins (2012) Voice Talents *Murray Cook (1991-1995) *Emma Buter (1994-1996) *Carolyn Ferrie (1996-2002, 2004-present) *Elisha Burke (1998-1999) *Charli Robinson (1999-2001) *Jacqueline Field (2002-2004) *Zoe Velvez (2006) *Ann-Lee Robertson (2009) *Jennifer Andrade (2009-2010) *Emma Watkins (2009) *Emma Pask (2010) *Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy (2011) *Caterina Mete (2012-present) *Clare Field (2013-present) See Also Dorothy the Dinosaur Voice Comparison Costume Models Dorothy the Dinosaur Through the Years Gallery File:DorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in her debut File:AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:DorothyinSydney.jpg|Dorothy in Sydney File:GregandDorothy.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:PhillipandDorothy.jpg|Phillip and Dorothy File:MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:DorothyinAustralia.jpg|Dorothy in Australia File:DorothyonUncleNoah'sArk.png|Dorothy on Uncle Noah's Ark File:DorothyinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy in ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. File:JeffandDorothy.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:KimandDorothy.jpg|Kim and Dorothy File:DorothyinWiggleTime.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Time" File:Dorothy'sCloseup.jpg|Dorothy in her close-up File:LukeandDorothy.jpg|Luke and Dorothy File:DorothyTheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|A "Dorothy the Dinosaur" T-Shirt. File:DorothytheDinosaurDoll.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur doll File:DorothytheDinosaurTag.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur doll tag File:DorothyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Dorothy on "Carols in the Domain" File:DorothytheDinosaur'sBirthdayPartyPoster.png|A poster about Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. File:DorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" File:DorothyTheDinosaur-PictureandStoryBook.jpg|A picture and story book about Dorothy the Dinosaur. File:DorothytheDinosaur'sCircusAdventure!.jpg|A "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Circus Adventure!" poster File:DorothyonMidday.jpg|Dorothy on "Midday" File:DorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Red Car" File:DorothyandWags.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:DorothyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:DorothyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Red Car" credits File:DorothyatSchool.jpg|Dorothy at school File:DorothyinUNICEFChristmasCommercial.jpg|Dorothy in UNICEF Christmas Commercial File:DorothytheDinosaurPuzzle.jpg|A Dorothy the Dinosaur puzzle DorothyinWakeUpJeff!.png|Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Dorothy and Sofia Silvestrini DorothyandSamMacFadden.jpg|Dorothy and Sam McFadden DorothyandClareField.jpg|Dorothy and Clare Field DorothyinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue DorothyandDominicField.jpg|Dorothy and Dominic Field DorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy and the audience DorothyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" epilogue Dorothyin1996.jpg|Dorothy at the Seymour Centre DorothytheDinosaurin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in 1997 promo picture. DorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" DorothyandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Dorothy and Murray's daughter, Georgia DorothyatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy at Manly Beach DorothyatStarlightFoundation.jpg|Dorothy at the Starlight Foundation DorothytheDinosaurPlushToy.jpg|Dorothy plush toy CartoonDorothy.jpg|Dorothy in cartoon form Dorothy1997Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon of Dorothy DorothyinWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggles Sticker Book TheWigglesMovie104.png|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle TheWigglesMovie134.png|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie359.jpg|Dorothy Running TheWigglesMovie509.png|Dorothy and Wally DorothyinWiggletown.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggletown TheWigglesMovie1271.png|Dorothy at Captain Feathersword's dockyard TheWigglesMovie1131.png|Dorothy as baby TheWigglesMovie1398.jpg|Dorothy on Wally's tricycle TheWigglesMovie1564.jpg|Dorothy in the Magic Club Competition TheWigglesMovie1627.jpg|Dorothy in the Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1660.jpg|Dorothy in circus tent DorothyinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 DorothyandherTeddyBear.jpg|Dorothy and her teddy bear DorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Time (re-recording)" DorothyandPaulField.jpg|Dorothy and Paul Field DorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Big Show" DorothyandSamPerrett.jpg|Dorothy and Sam Perrett DorothyatMiracleBabies.jpg|Dorothy at Miracle Babies DorothyinNewZealand.jpg|Dorothy in New Zealand DorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles" TV Series DorothyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Dorothy in "Funny Greg" DorothyinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Dorothy in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" DorothyinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Dorothy in "Muscleman Murray" DorothyinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Bucket and Spade Chase" DorothyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Spooked Wiggles" DorothyinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Dorothy in "The Pink Towel Chase" DorothyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Dorothy in "Anthony's Friend" DorothyinFoodman.jpg|Dorothy in "Foodman" DorothyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Dorothy in "The Tennis Ball Chase" DorothyinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Dorothy in "Murray's Shirt" DorothyinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Dorothy in "Building Blocks" DorothyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Dorothy in "Jeff The Mechanic" DorothyinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Dorothy in "Butterfly Net Chase" DorothyinZardoZap.jpg|Dorothy in "Zardo Zap" DorothyinTheParty.jpg|Dorothy in "The Party" DorothyinTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy in "Toot Toot!" GardningWithDorothy.png|Dorothy in "A Day With the Wiggles" PC game File:DorothyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy on Qantas airplane DorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" DorothyinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue DorothyinTVSeries2.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggles World" TV Series DorothyinTVSeries2EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggles World" TV Series end credits Food44.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Food" DorothyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Dorothy in "Counting and Numbers" CGIDorothyTransition.jpg|A CGI Dorothy the Dinosaur transition DorothyinDancing.jpg|Dorothy in "Dancing" BabyDorothyinEgg.jpg|Baby Dorothy in a caveman skit on The Wiggles (TV Series 2). DorothyandFloraDoor.jpg|Dorothy and Flora Door DorothyinDressingUp.jpg|Dorothy in "Dressing Up" DorothyinYourBody.jpg|Dorothy in "Your Body" DorothyinAtPlay.jpg|Dorothy in "At Play" DorothyinSafety.jpg|Dorothy in "Safety" DorothyinStorytelling.jpg|Dorothy in "Storytelling" DorothyinFriends.jpg|Dorothy in "Friends" BabyDorothyinFriends.jpg|Dorothy as baby in the episode "Friends" with full body. DorothyinMulticultural.jpg|Dorothy in "Multicultural" DorothyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Dorothy in "Music and Musical Instruments" DorothyinHygiene.jpg|Dorothy in "Hygiene" DorothyinAnimals.jpg|Dorothy in "Animals" DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" alternate shot from the trailer Dorothyin1999.jpg|Dorothy in her first video PuppetDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in puppet form. DorothyandherRose.jpg|Dorothy and her rose DorothyinHistory4.jpg|Dorothy in "History" DorothyinManners.jpg|Dorothy in "Manners" DorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" DorothyinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggly backstage DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue DorothyandSantaClaus.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus DorothyinFamily.jpg|Dorothy in "Family" DorothyinMovement.jpg|Dorothy in "Movement" DorothyinNutrition.jpg|Dorothy in "Nutrition" DorothyinDirections.jpg|Dorothy in "Directions" DorothyinTravel.jpg|Dorothy in "Travel" DorothyinPlay.jpg|Dorothy in "Play" DorothyinTheBody.jpg|Dorothy in "The Body" DorothyinCommunication.jpg|Dorothy in "Communication" DorothyinWork.jpg|Dorothy in "Work" DorothyinImagination.jpg|Dorothy in "Imagination" DorothyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Dorothy in "Cows and Ducks" DorothyandPluckaDuck.jpg|Dorothy and Plucka Duck DorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World". DorothyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Dorothy on "The Today Show" DorothyonTheSydney'sMonorail.jpg|Dorothy on the Sydney's Monorail TheSydney'sMonorail.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Monorail Dorothyin2001.jpg|Dorothy in 2001 picture DorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" DorothyandCorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Dorothy and Corrine O'Rafferty File:DorothyandJonathonDutton.jpg|Dorothy and Jonathon Dutton DorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy in "Yule Be Wiggling" DorothyandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Dorothy and Rebecca Knox DorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Dorothy on "Good Morning Australia" DorothyonBigBrother.jpg|Dorothy on "Big Brother" DorothyontheS.SFeatherswordBoat.jpg|Dorothy on the S.S. Feathersword boat DorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Bay" DorothyinTVSeries3.png|Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series DorothyatWilloughbyPreschool.png|Dorothy at Willoughby Preschool DorothyatHydePark,Sydney.png|Dorothy at Hyde Park, Sydney DorothyatSydneyAcademy.png|Dorothy at Sydney Academy DorothyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Dorothy at Sydney Harbour DorothyattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Dorothy at the Sydney Opera House DorothyatLollipop'sPlayland.jpg|Dorothy at Lollipop's Playland DorothyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Dorothy in New York City DorothyinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Dorothy in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade File:DorothyatMacquarieUniversity.jpg|Dorothy at Macquarie University DorothyatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Dorothy at "Space Dancing" premiere DorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of Dorothy in "Space Dancing". DorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" DorothyinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" DorothyinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Dorothy in "Everybody Wiggle!" DorothytheDinosaurToyFigure.jpg|Dorothy toy figure File:Dorothyin2003.jpg|Dorothy in 2003 File:DorothyatGardenCity.jpg|Dorothy at Garden City DorothyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy in "Top of the Tots" DorothyandCaterinaMete.jpg|Dorothy and Caterina File:Dorothyin2004.jpg|Dorothy in 2004 File:DorothyinTheDorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|Dorothy in "The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show" DorothyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy in "Cold Spaghetti Western" File:DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" File:DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue File:Dorothy'sSpots.jpg|Dorothy without her spots File:DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy in "Live Hot Potatoes" File:DorothyatGreensboroughPlaza.jpg|Dorothy at Greensborough Plaza File:DorothyinTVSeries4.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series DorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy in "Sailing Around the World" File:Dorothyin2005.jpg|Dorothy in 2005 DorothyonDisneyChannelAsia.jpg|Dorothy on Disney Channel Asia DorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Little Rock" concert DorothyandZoeVelvez.jpg|Dorothy and Zoe Velvez DorothyandLynMoran.jpg|Dorothy and Lyn Moran DorothyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Dorothy at Wiggles World File:DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert File:DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" DorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" DorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" File:DorothyonCBS.jpg|Dorothy on CBS CraigandDorothy.jpg|Dorothy and Craig Ferguson DorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 DorothyinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Dorothy in Mariachi Animation LittleDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in "The Little Wiggles". Dorothyin2006.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in 2006 video clip. DorothyandTheCockroachesMembers.jpg|Dorothy and the Cockroaches members File:DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" BrettandDorothy.jpg|Brett and Dorothy DorothyandSimonMcLachlan.jpg|Dorothy and Simon McLachlan DorothyinCelebrating15YearsofWigglyFun.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' 15th Birthday" documentary Dorothyin2006PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture of "Celebrating 15 Years of Wiggly Fun" DorothyinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "The Latin American Wiggles" DorothyattheChildsplayChildcareCentre.jpg|Dorothy at the Childsplay Childcare Centre File:DorothyattheGoldenGroveHomestead.jpg|Dorothy at the Golden Grove Homestead DorothyinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action!" DorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" original DorothyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" File:DorothyinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Dorothy in Luna Park concert File:DorothyatARIAAwards.jpg|Dorothy at ARIA Awards File:DorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" File:DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony's daughter, Lucia File:DorothyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue File:DorothyatNicky'sKidsTownChatswood.jpg|Dorothy at Nicky's Kids Town Chatswood File:DorothyatBearParkPreschool.jpg|Dorothy at Bear Park Preschool File:DorothyinWiggleandLearn.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series JohnandDorothy.jpg|Dorothy and John Field DorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" DorothyinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Dorothy in "Health and Physical Development" DorothyinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Dorothy in "Language and Literacy" DorothyandCarolyn.jpg|Dorothy and her voice-over Carolyn Ferrie DorothyandCarolynHugging.jpg|Dorothy and Carolyn hugging Dorothyin2007.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in 2007 File:DorothytheDinosaurLogo.jpg|A Dorothy the Dinosaur logo File:DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" File:DorothyandherRosyHouse.jpg|Dorothy and her rosy house File:DorothyDrinkingRosyTea.jpg|Dorothy drinking rosy tea File:DorothyandFairyClare.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare File:DorothyinherHouse.jpg|Dorothy in her house File:DorothyinherBedroom.jpg|Dorothy in her bedroom File:DorothyandFairyLarissa.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Larissa File:DorothyinherGarden.jpg|Dorothy in her garden File:DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" epilogue File:Dorothy'sTeaParty11.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Tea Party" electronic storybook File:DorothytheDinosaurVan.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur van File:DorothyatCraftforKids.jpg|Dorothy at Craft for Kids File:DorothyatHamiltonRoadEarlyEducationCentre.jpg|Dorothy at Hamilton Road Early Education Centre DorothyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Dorothy in Hot Potato Studios DorothyinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles" DorothyatABC's75thBirthdayParty.jpg|Dorothy at ABC's 75th birthday party DorothyonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|Dorothy on MYER Christmas Parade DorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" Dorothyin2008.jpg|Dorothy in 2008 DorothyinDarlingHarbourConcert.jpg|Dorothy at Darling Harbour CartoonDorothyandherRoses.png|Cartoon Dorothy and her roses DorothyatFoxStudios.jpg|Dorothy at Fox Studios DorothyinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Memory Book" DorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" DorothyandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Dorothy and Emily McGlinn File:DorothyinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Dorothy in Manchester Apollo concert DorothyatWigglyPlayCenter.jpg|Dorothy at Wiggly Play Center DorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" DorothyandherBabyBrother.jpg|Dorothy and her baby brother DorothyatLunaPark.jpg|Dorothy at Luna Park DorothyinSydneyAquarium.jpg|Dorothy in Sydney Aquarium DorothyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Dorothy on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" DorothyandherVolkswagenVan.jpg|Dorothy and her Volkswagen van File:DorothyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" CartoonDorothyinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Dorothy in in "Wiggle Time" website DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits Dorothyin2009.jpg|Dorothy in 2009 DorothyinCTPPIXParade.jpg|Dorothy in CTTPPIX Parade DorothyatSixFlags.jpg|Dorothy at Six Flags DorothyatRainbowAcademyDayCare.jpg|Dorothy at Rainbow Academy Day Care DorothyatSecaucusTrainStation.jpg|Dorothy at Secaucus Train Station DorothyatHabitatForHumanity.jpg|Dorothy at Habitat for Humanity DorothyatTurtleBackZoo.jpg|Dorothy at Turtle Back Zoo DorothyatNewJerseyChildren'sMuseum.jpg|Dorothy at New Jersey Children's Museum DorothyattheFairLawnLibrary.jpg|Dorothy at the Fair Lawn Library DorothyonWigglyWaffle.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Waffle" TV Series Tim,MerrickandDorothy.jpg|Dorothy, Merrick Watts and Tim Russo DorothyandMerrickWatts.jpg|Dorothy and Merrick Watts File:DorothyonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Dorothy on "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" set DorothyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" DorothyatAbbieandLorelai'sPartyPlace.jpg|Dorothy at Abbie and Lorelai's party place DorothyatLittleLordsandLittleLadies.jpg|Dorothy at Little Lords and Little Ladies DorothyTheDinosaurAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". DorothyattheNorthPole.jpg|Dorothy at the North Pole DorothyatSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy at Santa's workshop DorothyinWorkshopHallway.jpg|Dorothy in workshop hallway DorothyonForkliftTruck.jpg|Dorothy on forklift truck DorothyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy in Santa's workshop DorothyontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy on the S.S Feathersword DorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Big Show in the Round" DorothyandRingo.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo the Ringmaster DorothyonSprout.jpg|Dorothy on Sprout Valentine'sDayonSprout.jpg|Dorothy and Barney in "Valentine's Day on Sprout". DorothyinDino-MiteValentine'sSingAlong.jpg|Dorothy in "Dino-mite Valentine's Sing Along" DorothyinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" Dorothyin2010.jpg|Dorothy in 2010 DorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Circus" concert DorothyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Eat" DorothyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Eat: Behind the Scenes" DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur(TVSeries3).jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Traveling Show" TV Series 3 DorothyonTelephone.jpg|Dorothy on telephone DorothyandElfAntonio.jpg|Dorothy and Elf Antonio DorothyintheAudience.jpg|Dorothy in the audience DorothyandSimon.jpg|Dorothy and Simon DorothyinDorothy'sRockin'Christmas.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" DorothyandDarylSomers.jpg|Dorothy and Daryl Somers DorothyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Dorothy on "Hey Hey It's Saturday DorothyandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Dorothy and Lauren Hannaford DorothyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Dorothy in "Greatest Hits in the Round" DorothyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Australia Day Concert" DorothyinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" opening sequence DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" DorothyinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits DorothyinRosyAirplane.jpg|Dorothy in Rosy Airplane DorothyandtheStarlightExpressCrew.jpg|Dorothy and the Starlight Express crew DorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" DorothyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits Dr.Knickerbocker-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Dorothy on "Wiggly Songtime!" DorothyinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Into Health" DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" DorothyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" concert DorothyinItaly.jpg|Dorothy in Italy File:DorothyonRedNoseDay.jpg|Dorothy on Red Nose Day DorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Dorothy in "It's Always Christmas with You" DorothytheDinosaurExhibit.jpg|Dorothy exhibit at Powerhouse Museum OriginalDorothyDollandScript.jpg|Original Dorothy Doll and Script at Powerhouse Museum DorothyDollatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Dorothy Doll at Powerhouse Museum DorothyinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Dorothy in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video DorothyinWiggles2012CalendarCommercial.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggles 2012 calendar commercial DorothyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Birthday Show" Dorothyin2012.jpg|Dorothy in 2012 DorothyinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in "Surfer Jeff" opening sequence DorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy in "Surfer Jeff" DorothyandGinotheGenie.jpg|Dorothy and Gino the Genie DorothyatDreamworld.jpg|Dorothy at Dreamworld DorothyandMichaelaBaranov.jpg|Dorothy and Michaela Baranov DorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong" concert DorothyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Dorothy and Emma Watkins DorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy in "Celebration!" File:DorothyinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Dorothy in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra File:DorothyatSkyPointAustralia.jpg|Dorothy at Sky Point Australia DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" File:DorothyonNationalKidsafeDay.jpg|Dorothy on National Kidsafe Day Dorothy,PaulFieldandChristineErskine.jpg|Dorothy, Paul Field and Christine Eskine DorothyonTVSN.jpg|Dorothy on TVSN DorothyandJessicaMauboy.jpg|Dorothy and Jessica Mauboy DorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" DorothyinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas(Dreamworld).jpg|Dorothy in "The Twelve Days of Chrirstmas" Dreamworld video DorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy in "Taking Off!" LachyandDorothy.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy DorothyandGregPage.jpg|Dorothy and Greg Page DorothyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Dorothy at Tower of London DorothyinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Showtime" DorothyandEmma.jpg|Dorothy and Emma DorothyinHydeParkConcert.jpg|Dorothy in Hyde Park Concert DorothyatMonkeyManiaBankstownSportsClub.jpg|Dorothy at Monkey Mania Bankstown Sports Club DorothyinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series DorothyinMissPollyHadADollyEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series epilogue DorothyinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in "Furry Tales" opening sequence DorothyinFurryTales.jpg|Dorothy in "Furry Tales" DorothyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Dorothy in "Taking Off Tour!" DorothyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Dorothy in "Pumpkin Face" DorothyinMusicalCake.jpg|Dorothy in "Musical Cake" DorothyandLaraField.jpg|Dorothy and Lara Field DorothyinProfessorSimon'sMusicalChallenge.jpg|Dorothy in "Professor Simon's Musical Challenge" File:Dorothyin2013.jpg|Dorothy in 2013 DorothyatFoodandWineExpoNewcastle.jpg|Dorothy at Food and Wine Expo Newcastle DorothyatHoytsAustralia.jpg|Dorothy at Hoyts Australia ToyDorothyPlayingFlute.jpg|Toy Dorothy playing flute Dorothy,PaulFieldandKathrynForgan-Flynn.jpg|Dorothy, Paul Field and Kathryn Forgan-Flynn MainPageDorothy.jpg|Dorothy in her main page picture DorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy in "Go Santa Go!" CartoonDorothyDrinkingRosyTea.jpg|Cartoon of Dorothy drinking Rosy Tea DorothyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" DorothyandDarcyWatson.jpg|Dorothy and Darcy Watson DorothyandCassieMounter.jpg|Dorothy and Cassie Mounter DorothyandFlorrieAinscough.jpg|Dorothy and Florrie Ainscough DorothyatHoytsEntertainmentQuarter.jpg|Dorothy at Hoyts Entertainment Quarter DorothyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Dorothy in "Apples and Bananas" DorothyandherTriplets.jpg|Dorothy and her triplets File:DorothyandChantelle.jpg|Dorothy and Chantelle DorothyinWiggleHouse.jpg|Dorothy in "Wigglehouse" File:DorothyinTVSeries8.png|Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 DorothyonTheRoast.jpg|Dorothy on The Roast Dorothyin2014.jpg|Dorothy in 2014 DorothyinTheHawk.jpg|Dorothy in "The Hawk" Dorothyin2015.jpg|Dorothy in 2015 DorothyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Dorothy in "Rock & Roll Preschool" coldoro.gif|Dorothy Color Printout '96 thci_dorothythedinosaur.jpg|Dorothy Color Printout '97 11147159_879050972131976_2579329438760796436_n.jpg|Dorothy in 2006 12079423_879052615465145_6822522986796802272_n.jpg|Dorothy in Rove Live dorothy.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy The Dinosaur In Ballet Costume DorothyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra" Dorothyin2016.jpg|Dorothy in 2016 DorothyonValentine'sDay.png|Dorothy on Valentine's Day DorothyinTheWigglesBigShowandCinderEmma!.jpg|Dorothy in The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma DorothyinTheWigglesBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy in The Wiggles Big Show! DorothyinAustraliaDay2014Concert.png|Dorothy in Australia Day 2014 Concert DorothyinTreehouseBigDayOut.png|Dorothy in Treehouse Big Day Out DorothyinTreehouseBigDayOutEpilogue.png|Dorothy in Treehouse Big Day Out Epilogue IMG 1090.png|Dorothy logo DorothyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Dorothy in The Wiggles 'Reunion Concert Dorothyin2004Picture.jpg|Dorothy in 2004 Picture 12800132_10153275932047665_3361812683769735617_n.jpg|Dorothy as a cake bandicam 2016-02-29 22-01-02-869.jpg|Dorothy cartoon in Wiggletown 400693_10151686030052018_971539573_n.jpg|Dorothy and Rove McManus Dorothy-Eliminated-In-Big-Brother.jpg|Dorothy is eliminated in Big Brother r0_0_1128_1544_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Dorothy in 2011 13537617_10154483168907018_1730108095665104543_n.jpg|Dorothy and Butters the puppy 13603525_10154492965012018_2973807798089896420_o.jpg|Dorothy and a Cosmopolitan Bride Australia magazine Wiggles 120.jpg|Dorothy in Network Wiggles 10676265_10153075452007018_1357907349069375122_n.jpg|Dorothy in The Great Western Cafe 12644776_762016497231507_7368156570041881672_n.jpg|Dorothy in Fantastic Furniture 13419128_10154364225221802_7045621851929995230_n.jpg|Dorothy in Dreamworld 13076531_10154253148480209_1254098440732149150_n.jpg|Dorothy and some kids 075.JPG|Dorothy Dancing to Surfin Bird 17.JPG|Dorothy as a balloon 13679912_10154550768877018_5446058588932498258_o.jpg|Dorothy making the bed 5163468.jpg|Dorothy in The News Channel bcaa7ab6-4fc6-5247-9ab5-b82d7e6fb0f2.jpg|Dorothy in hospital with a broken leg cro-big.png|Cartoon Dorothy skating 10_item2.png|Cartoon Dorothy with beach stuff 100_1074.jpg|Dorothy upside down 100_1064.jpg|Dorothy and Bruce Thorburn s-l2000 (1).jpg|Dorothy in her book Dorothy's Day 2010-12-02-Wiggles-Concert-2010-1024x1024.jpg|Dorothy paragliding Dorothy.0.jpg|Dorothy in the frozen room wiggles 106.JPG|Dorothy in the desert 2395471222_22cd406406_o.jpg|Dorothy in the dark 6465686165_04038e462a_o.jpg|Dorothy on Anthony and Captains shoulder 9675271_eea778b0bf_o.jpg|Dorothy on the screen Dorothy.in.jpg|Dorothy in The 2003-2005 Tour s-l900 (1).jpg|Dorothy gardening anthonycarryingdorothy11610.jpg|Dorothy in Canada dorothy4.jpg|Dorothy in 1999 c9c3395d-754c-5726-9b5c-0e9ee8aa1c33.jpg|Dorothy in Greece 9840997a-eaba-5981-80e8-5505198805cc.jpg|Dorothy in Ireland 4156490203_366f83e100_o.jpg|Dorothy in Scotland 2779644419_57b4a549c8_o.jpg|Dorothy in Italy dino.png|Cartoon Dorothy hunting puppets_dor.jpg|Dorothy singing puppet bpack_dor_109.jpg|Dorothy Backpack $_43.JPG|Dorothy Plush $_25.JPG|Dorothy Plush with Watering Can $_103.JPG|New Dorothy Plush $_104.JPG|Dorothy Ballerina Doll $_105.JPG|Dorothy Singing Doll $_106.JPG|Dorothy Wiggly Buddies Doll $_127.JPG|Dorothy Rattle $_128.JPG|Dorothy Fairy Plush $_129.JPG|Dorothy Cuddle Plush CA65114_clipped_rev_1_1024x1024.jpeg|Dorothy Emma Plush s-l3900.jpg|Dorothy soft plush s-l4000.jpg|Dorothy blanket s-l4100.jpg|Dorothy beanbag plush s-l4200.jpg|Dorothy Giant Big Plush Stuffed Animal s-l4300.jpg|Dorothy 14 in Plush SAM_0185.jpg|Dorothy in a ambulance 28488-1194833578-4.jpg|Dorothy in Asia DSCN0526.JPG|Dorothy with some balloons DSCN0533.JPG|Dorothy having a balloon fight DSC_0791.jpg|Dorothy in Dreamland DSC_0789.jpg|Dorothy in Hawaii DSC_0796.jpg|Dorothy in the operating room DSC_0818.JPG|Dorothy in a pyramid IMG_8816.jpg|Dorothy on a ball wiggles9.jpg|Dorothy in the Fire Station IMG_8824.jpg|Dorothy in the Art Museum IMG_2094.jpg|Dorothy in the audience www.kapitikidsconnect.co_.nz_....jpg|Dorothy in the Library 6a00d8341cab3e53ef0120a74a93c2970b.jpg|Dorothy as The News Reporter EAR-50.gif|Dorothy in Malaysia EAR-86.GIF|Dorothy on the trapeze dsc_8067.jpg|a Girl in a Dorothy shirt Wiggles 1.jpg|Dorothy in Germany 11076284_10153391091167018_3255166351513240182_n.jpg|Dorothy in a childhood place 11130215_10153391091162018_9064535000345865770_n.jpg|Dorothy and some kids 603816_10153391091157018_2818400092765610505_n.jpg|Dorothy as a teacher 11083826_10153391091147018_3544171057306208564_n.jpg|Dorothy in Gymnastics See Also *Wags the Dog *Captain Feathersword *Henry the Octopus Category:Characters Category:Wiggle Friends Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Mascots/Puppets Category:1991 Category:Families Category:Chase people Category:Green Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Space Dancing Characters Category:Awake Characters Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Female Characters Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:2015 Category:Barefooted Characters Category:Green + Yellow Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lovers Category:Galleries Category:Reptiles Category:Guitarists Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Mascot Category:People Galleries Category:Animals Category:Pianists Category:Mascots Category:Duetertagonists Category:Scorpio Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:2016